


Dewey Decimal Hijinks

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Dworin Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Libarian!Thorin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin thought it was a good prank. Thorin... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewey Decimal Hijinks

Thorin was fucking pissed. It was all Dwalin's fault, but _he_ was going to take the blame for it all.

His boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend, Nori, thought it would be a _fun_ April Fool's Day prank if they hacked the library's records and in short, fuck things up. Books didn't match their DDC numbers, all patrons names were simply _gone_ which angered everyone who came in to check out or return their items. The head librarian was frantic. Once they all sat down and watched the security tapes to find out who caused the mayhem, Thorin's anger and embarrassment grew. 

He was going to kill Dwalin. A series of text messages followed. Dwalin said it was all a joke, and Thorin said that it wasn't a joke when it impacted his job, the community, and really illegal. If he didn't fix it _now_ , he'd force Dwalin to move out of their apartment. After all, it was rented in Thorin's name. His boyfriend hadn't responded after that.

It didn't help soothe his anger that Dwalin and Nori stopped by later. His boyfriend handed over an external hard drive they'd copied all of the data stolen from the library's system. Their tech guy popped it in and boom, a complete and correct copy of all of the information stolen.

Thorin was still going to make Dwalin sleep on the couch for a month. Maybe six months.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
